Playing in the snow
by AwkwardMegan
Summary: It's snowing in Mystic Falls and the Mikaelson family are made to play by Klaus' girlfriend.


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Megans POV*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I wake up with my head resting on the toned, tanned chest of Niklaus Mikaelson. 'Ah finally the sleeping beauty awakens'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Good morning to you too. How long have you been watching me?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Not that long love.'. I snuggle deeper into his chest and bask in the moment for a while. After sometime I sit up and look over to the window. It's snowing. There is already a thick layer of snow covering the ground and it is still falling fast./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh my gosh. Klaus it's snowing' I squeal. I jump out of bed running into closet and start to grab lots of warm clothes. I hop out struggling to pull on a pair of skinnies over leggings and another pair of jeans. I look over to Klaus who is still lying in bed laughing at me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Klaus get up. We're gonna play in the snow'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh no no no no. Your not getting me to go out there. It's freezing love.'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'But Klaus...' I whine like a child./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'No.'. I pull a sad face sticking my bottom lip out and using my puppy dog eyes 'Please?' I beg./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Fine. You know I can't resist your puppy dog eyes'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yay' I shout 'I've got to get Nia and Elijah up too'. I run out the room, across the hall into Nia and Elija's room. It's stooped in darkness and they are both fast asleep. I run over to open the curtains then go jump up on their bed. I am jumping up and down shouting for them to get up when Elijah takes out my legs from under me. I land between them flat on my face. 'Shut up and go away' Elijah says to me and then buries his head in the pillow. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'No, it's snowing you have to get up and come play with me'. I get up and run over to the IPod dock. I flick through the songs until I find the one I am looking for. I plug it in, turn it up full blast then press play. Justin Bieber, Baby come on and they both bury their heads under the pillow./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly I am pinned up against the wall and the music has stopped.'What is wrong with you?' I hear Kol hiss into my ear. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Kol's POV*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I can hear the bed next door banging on the wall and the squeak of the springs. Nia and Elijah must be at it again. God those two fuck like rabbits. I try to block out the sounds when I hear something strange. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Wake up guys. Niaaaaaa it's snowing come on get up' Megan shouts. Oh god. Snow makes her such a child. She always gets so excited. Suddenly the bed stops moving and I figure someone has pulled her down because i hear her land with a thud. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I start to get comfy again and start to drift back to sleep when i hear the most annoying song ever being blasted through the house. Justin fucking Bieber. I'm up in a flash and i vampire speed over to Elijah's room, rip the plug out of the wall and pin Megan to the wall./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'What is wrong with you?' I hiss into her ear./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Well that is just rude and there is nothing wrong with me'. I let her go and she turns around. I give her a skeptical look./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Fine there's lots wrong with me but that was still rude. Anger issues much?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'You just put Justin Bieber on at this ungodly hour. It had to be stopped'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Well if some people would just get up' She goes on her toes and looks over my shoulder to glare at Nia and Elijah 'We wouldn't have this problem. Any way got get dressed'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Why?' I ask/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Well I'm sure you don't want to go out in the snow in just your boxers do you?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Do I have to?' I am not overly fond of the cold and she makes us go out every year. I know there is no point asking but I have to try./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yes you do' Klaus says from the doorway before she can answer 'If i have to so do all of you'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'See Nia. Get up so we can go play' /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Fine. All of you out so we can get dressed' We all leave and i return to my room to put on some warmer clothes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Nia's POV*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As they all leave I turn and kiss Elijah deeply. I let my hands roam over his chest and he pulls me closer and lets his hands roam over my body. I finally pull away./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'If we don't get up she will just come back and I don't want her walking in on this' I tell Elijah./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'She is such a child when it comes to snow'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I know but it's only once a year and it is fun. Now come get dressed'. We get up and pull on many layers of clothes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Megan's POV*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I ran downstairs taking them two at a time. I find Rebekah and a guy on the sofa. I instantly smell blood and veins start to appear around my eyes and my fangs come out. Bekah looks up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I got breakfast' She says to me. I run over there using vampire speed and sink my fangs into the guys wrist. I suck until i get my fill then drop his arm. I wipe my mouth and make my way into the kitchen to get some coffee. I am silently wondering who the others will eat when i walk in and find another guy and a girl cooking some eggs and bacon. They turn around when they hear me enter./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Morning' the girl says 'I'm Annie and this is Joel. Would you like some breakfast?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'No thanks I've uh already had a bite to eat'. So they are what the others will eat. Well isn't Rebekah clever. I make some coffee and walk into the living room to find Nia, Elijah, Klaus and Kol all moaning at Rebekah because she didn't leave any for them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Uhh guys go in the kitchen. There are two other people in there for you.'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh. Why didn't you tell us Bekah?' Kol asks/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'You never asked. You just jumped to conclusion and started moaning'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Sorry Bekah' Nia said and as they were leaving the boys all apologised too. They were in the kitchen and I heard Klaus compel Annie and Joel not to scream or run and that it wouldn't hurt. I turn to Bekah 'Well they are moody this morning'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yes and I'm sure it has nothing to do with the rude awakening they all received this morning'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'It's snowing. We need to play in the snow'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Agreed. Snow is amazing'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Come on let's go' I say and we both head out the door. The first thing I do is throw myself on the floor and start to wave my arms and legs back and forth to make a snow angel. Bekah does the same and soon we are both laughing and joking. I stop moving and just stare at the snow that is falling. It's so pretty. I close my eyes for a second but then i heard a throat being cleared and i jump out of my skin. I open my eyes and Klaus is standing above me chuckling. I smile up at him and hold my hands out for him to help me up. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'You guys all have to make snow angels too' I demand and they all lie down in the snow and wave their arms and legs around. I pull out my phone and take a picture. I find this scene very funny. Four of the most feared and oldest vampires lying in the snow making snow angels, /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'You look so manly right now' I say to Klaus and Nia and Bekah start laughing at him. He gets up and throws 2 snowballs at me. I retaliate by throwing 2 back and Nia and Bekah throw some at him too. Suddenly Kol and Elijah are up and tackling Nia and Bekah to the floor. I am laughing at them when Klaus comes up behind me and puts snow down my back. I scream then laugh. Jesus that was cold. I chase after him and tackle him to the floor then pick up a load of snow and smush it in his face. He flips me off of him and runs back a bit to wipe his face. I take full advantage of his blinded state and throw 3 snowballs at him before Kol throws one in my face. I turn around to get him back but Nia has already got him for it. This carries on for two hours as an epic snowball fight boys Vs girls. Boys win eventually as we give up because it's too cold./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We head back inside to get warm. I am covered in snow so i go upstairs to change into some dry clothes. I walk into my closet and find I have no clothes left. I am standing in my closet in just my underwear when Klaus walks in just wearing a pair of jeans. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Klaus I have no more clothes'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Hmmmmm. What a shame. I guess you'll just have to walk around like that'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'But you can see everything'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I know. It's a wonderful view'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh my god. Your suck a perv. Plus I'm cold' I say with a pout./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Well come here and maybe i can fix that' he says. I walk over to him and he envelops me in a warm embrace. He kisses me passionately as he picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist as he walks us over to the bed and lays me down on it. He hovers over me staring into my eyes. He leans down and leaves a trail of kisses down my neck and across my chest. I close my eyes. This is bliss. He reaches behind me and undoes my bra before taking it off. His kisses trail over my breast and my hand goes to his boxers as I pull them off. Lets just say things got pretty hot./p 


End file.
